Fruta Madura
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Pasaron quince años desde la última vez que vi a Levi, hemos madurado, somos diferentes, pero nuestra esencia se mantiene. "Daría todo lo que tengo por volver a esos días en que la felicidad significaba verte entrar por mi ventana". Ereri/Leve Adán x Eren/Fluff/Lime/One Shot/Lemon/Amor del bueno/Romance - Para Akalevy que dijo que no podía escribir algo así ;)


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.

Mil disculpas por la ausencia, tuve un lapsus, un bloqueo de escritor, depresión y problemas personales grosos. Pero bueno, todo pasa y aquí estoy. Les traigo este one shot que se supone debería haber salido hace más de un mes. Hacemos las paces? Espero que aún tengan ganas de leerme mis amores!

Si les ha gustado la historia, tengan a bien dejarme sus preciosas palabritas de aliento o tomatazos en un review o en sus comentarios. Les agradezco mucho!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es original de mi invención.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna, puro fluff, lemon, lime, fluff, tal vez una que otra palabra altisonante, nada más.

* * *

 _ **DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL:**_ Esta historia fue creada como regalo de cumpleaños para el fabuloso **Akalevy** , sus historias son asombrosas, te llenan el corazón y son adictivas completamente. Les recomiendo que pasen por su perfil en todas las plataformas posibles: Fanfiction, Wattpad y Tumblr, porque además hace unos dibujos que son una monada! Muéstrenle su amor, a ver si se anima a hacer comisiones, el fandom necesita de todo su talento!

 **Akalevy:** Eres una persona muy especial en mi vida, este regalito vino bastante tarde, pero lo hice con todo mi amor, espero que lo disfrutes.

La portada está a cargo de la maravillosa **Daris Teufel** , por favor dejen sus huellitas en su Facebook y Tumblr ( **mr-d-teufel** ), y si pueden comisionen con ella que hace unos dibujos preciosos!

Ahora sí, al fic...

* * *

.

.

 ** _"El dolor de separarse no es nada comparado a la alegría de reencontrarse"._ **

**_Charles Dickens_**

.

.

Adán me pateó en la canilla cuando el celular sonó por tercera vez.

—¡Ouch!

—Mueve tu lindo trasero, Jaeger, a la próxima ya sabes qué te toca.

Y bien que lo sabía, lo próximo era una jarra de agua helada. Cuando escuché los cubitos golpeando el fondo de vidrio me puse en pie como resorte. Me dí una ducha de 5 minutos y me vestí con la ropa seleccionada el día anterior. Me arreglé y caminé a la amplia cocina para tomar el desayuno.

El café reposaba sobre la mesa al lado de dos croissants tibios. Adán sí que sabía hacer buenos desayunos. Carbohidratos a primera hora del día no es lo ideal, pero me lo voy a permitir solo por hoy. Mientras reviso las novedades en el celular, el joven se sienta frente a mí sonriéndome con calidez. No puedo quejarme de lo bien que se porta conmigo, sin embargo ya le he dicho que me incomoda un poco que se quede tanto tiempo en mi departamento.

Soy un tipo que necesita sus espacios, si me siento invadido me empiezo a alejar de inmediato. Adán no se merece eso. Dejo el celular a un costado y lo miro con seriedad, él se pone nervioso.

—Ady, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué hice mal, ahora? —contesta con voz desganada.

—Nada, ya te dije que no se trata de hacer o no hacer las cosas bien, se trata de que llegamos a lo máximo que podemos ser.

Noto un temblor en su labio inferior pero se repone y me sostiene la mirada color miel.

—Dijiste que harías lo posible —me suelta con un poco de reproche.

—Lo estuve haciendo, ambos lo estuvimos haciendo. Pero no podemos forzar las cosas.

—Eren, por favor —me detiene tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en mi palma.

Odio cuando pone su cara de tristeza, aún funciona en mí, es la que ha estada retrasando las cosas. Bueno, eso y mi cobardía, es tan simple como decirle que no lo amo, que es un buen hombre, que es divertido, es sexy, es inteligente, pero que no podré enamorarme de él, ni ahora, ni más adelante.

Suelto un suspiro y tiro de mi extremidad, agarro la taza y bebo. Se acerca por mi espalda y me abraza con ternura, depositando un beso en mi cuello.

—Te amo, Eren, te amo muchísimo.

Me pongo de pie para quebrar el contacto, me giro y dejo un beso en su frente, luego voy a mi oficina, está en el primer cuarto del departamento, tengo muchos proyectos que continuar.

—¿Te busco a las ocho? —dice desde el dintel de la puerta, lo había olvidado, la empresa "Cerámica del Olimpo" ha organizado una fiesta para sus socios, proveedores y colaboradores, es realmente un evento muy importante.

También recuerdo que Erwin me invitó estando Adán presente y extendió la invitación a él. Realmente quisiera ir solo pero no me queda alternativa.

—No hace falta, tengo que pasar por la tintorería antes, nos encontremos aquí a las nueve y salimos.

—Puedo ir yo a buscar tu traje —se ofrece solícito. Detesto que intente hacer lo posible, su actitud desesperada solo hace que quiera terminar con esto cuanto antes.

—No, Adán, nos vemos aquí a las nueve. Ven en un taxi de ser necesario, luego iremos en el Audi.

—De acuerdo, me voy a la universidad —me avisa en voz baja, minutos después escucho la puerta del living cerrándose.

Me refriego las sienes, busco mis anteojos para ver de cerca y me levanto para tomar un antibiótico, creo que estoy por resfriarme. Los siguientes tres estornudos me lo confirman, buen momento para caer enfermo Jaeger.

Comienzo a trabajar con ahínco, estoy trabajando en un enorme proyecto para un centro cultural en el corazón de la ciudad. Es un mega monstruo de cuatro pisos y más de 5000 metros cuadrados cubiertos. Soy arquitecto y junto a mi grupo de 5 colegas estamos abocados a esto desde hace cinco meses.

Si bien estoy conforme con los avances, todavía hay detalles que no me cierran del todo, estuve entrevistando a un par de profesionales de diseño, y de mi rama también para ver si puedo encontrar la pieza clave para refrescar las ideas, siento que llegué a mi techo y necesito alguien que me despabile.

Miro la hora, son más de las cuatro, ¿en qué momento se hizo tan tarde? Bueno, es probable, cuando me enfrasco en los proyectos no suelo pensar en absolutamente nada más. Debería frenar un poco, me ruge el estómago. Me levanto y estiro mis músculos adoloridos, voy hasta la cocina y abro la heladera tomo un poco de fiambre y mayonesa, unos panes lactales y me hago dos sándwiches rápidos, no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar.

 _"—Eres un puto consentido… y vago"._

Sonrío ante el recuerdo. Extraño sus burlas y la forma en que solía regañarme. Iba a tomar una copa con agua, pero decido que es buen momento para terminarme ese chardonnay que está en la heladera desde el domingo, es menos de un cuarto de botella.

Mis ojos se pierden en el mármol blanco de la isla al medio de la cocina. Cierro los ojos un momento y puedo sentir las risas, mis zapatillas llenas de barro, sus pies descalzos delante de los míos, sus ojos brillantes, su tenacidad…

* * *

 _No estoy seguro de nuestro primer encuentro, tal vez fue cuando teníamos cinco o seis. Pero si nos recuerdo jugando la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _Las calles de nuestro barrio eran de tierra. Por lo que nuestras zapatillas vivían llenas de ella. Éramos pobres, mucho. Pero al menos teníamos dos platos de comida al día. Vivíamos rodeados de perros callejeros. Levi lideraba al puñado de chicos que éramos._

 _—Vamos al río —nos decía con voz profunda, mientras escupía en el suelo y ponía cara de malo._

 _Era el más alto de todos, el más fuerte. Al menos hasta los catorce, donde se estancó y no creció más. No me lo decía, Levi no era de los que se quejaba de sus defectos, pero siempre que podía renegaba sobre su altura. Solo él podía reírse de él mismo, porque en cuanto alguien se lo decía, no dudaba en rajarle una buena trompada._

 _Íbamos a la escuela interestatal Marley, quedaba a unos setecientos metros del barrio, era increíble como en una distancia tan corta la situación económica variaba tanto. Los del barrio Paraíso, que ironía o humor negro con el que nos habían bautizado, vivíamos estigmatizados por el resto._

 _Pobres. Sucios. Tontos. Violentos. Poca cosa. Incluso las mismas autoridades y los profesores hacían sus diferencias. Para todos ellos "no teníamos remedio"._

 _Yo lo seguía ciegamente, como uno de esos perros fieles a su amo. Aunque propusiera las cosas más temerarias. Yo quería ser cómo él. Levi no le tenía miedo a nada, ni a nadie._

 _Bueno, excepto a su tío. Kenny era malvado. No siempre, solo cuando bebía que era bastante seguido. Entonces si "se le metía el demonio", como le decíamos nosotros. Levi se escondía, a veces podía, a veces no. Y cuando Kenny lo agarraba, le dejaba todo el cuerpo marcado a varillazos. Lo hacía sin motivo, aunque Levi tuviera las notas más altas y mantuviera limpia la casucha donde vivían. Más crecía, más fuertes eran las palizas, incluso en una ocasión, le pegó con su cinto. Recuerdo que tenía marcado en varias partes de su espalda la letra "K", de la hebilla de acero._

 _Fue una de las pocas veces que lo vi llorar. Mi mamá le había dicho que cuando las cosas se pusieran feas en su casa podía venir a la nuestra. Cuando nos acostamos en mi cama esa noche le hice una promesa._

 _—Siempre dejaré mi ventana abierta para ti, cuando te sientas triste, o solo, o Kenny tenga el demonio adentro, no importa si yo estoy durmiendo, solo vienes y te metes, ¿entendido?_

 _—¿Y qué pasa si tengo hambre?_

 _—Te haré sopa, siempre hay sopa sobre la estufa._

 _—¿Lo prometes?_

 _—Lo prometo —Sus ojos brillaron por primera vez para mí, y creo que desde ese momento yo ya estuve condenado._

 _Había un pequeño arroyo que corría por detrás del barrio, después de pasar una especie de bosque, más lleno de matorrales y árboles secos que otra cosa, pero siempre imaginábamos que atravesábamos una selva, o un bosque tenebroso, o lo que fuera que se nos ocurriera en ese momento. A la mayoría de nuestros amigos le daba un poco de miedo._

 _Más de una vez pescamos una que otra mojarra. Pero Levi lo hacía ver como la hazaña más asombrosa. En el verano era el lugar ideal para ir a refrescarse. Nos tirábamos boca arriba, mientras el agua nos tapaba los oídos._

 _Destrozábamos hormigueros. Perseguíamos mariposas. Nos trepábamos a los árboles, retándonos quien se animaba a llegar más alto, casi siempre ganaba él. En las siestas nos escapábamos haciendo piruetas ninja por los techos flojos de chapa que nos quemaban las plantas de los pies, generalmente nos íbamos hasta el rancho del viejo Igidio. Un veterano de no sé qué guerra con un genio de los mil infiernos, una honda de caucho y una puntería digna de Robin Hood aun siendo ciego de un ojo. El reto era robarle peras de un árbol que tenía en el fondo de su patio sin llegar a ser tocado por alguna de las dolorosas piedras que llevaba en una bolsa atada al cinto._

 _Una vez uno de los proyectiles me partió una ceja. Y aunque terminé con una cicatriz que hasta el día de hoy perdura. Eso no nos amedrentó, al mes volvimos a reincidir. Ni siquiera eran tan buenas esas peras, pero nos vanagloriábamos de ser los únicos capaces de conseguirlas. El viejo Igidio nos odiaba. Nos dedicaba los insultos más horribles que yo haya escuchado en la vida._

 _Compartíamos los alfajores, los chicles, las meriendas, cualquier cosa que fuera para comer, Levi vivía con hambre, en cualquier hora del día era capaz de entregar sus ojos por cualquier bocado._

 _Dibujábamos con ramas en zonas que "despejábamos" de piedras o basura, echábamos algo de agua y sobre el barro fresco escribíamos nuestros nombres, hacíamos hombres de palitos y les inventábamos profesiones._

 _—Este es George el astronauto —dijo una vez Levi con mucha seriedad._

 _—¿Qué es un astronauto? —le pregunté azorado._

 _—Pues es el puto trabajo mejor pagado de toda América, solo por volar en canastos por unos días._

 _—¿Volar en canastos? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_

 _—Kenny lo dijo._

 _—Mmm, por mucho que paguen no me gustaría vivir volando —dije mirando hacia el cielo._

 _—Eres tan cobarde, Eren. Los que no lo intentan nunca fracasan._

 _Lo miré un largo rato tratando de entender lo que había acabado de pronunciar, pero no sonaba a algo coherente._

 _—Me parece que no es así la frase —atiné a balbucear en voz alta mis pensamientos._

 _—¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! —respondió algo alterado y poniéndose de pie—. Tú no sabes nada, yo lo dije bien, pero tienes el cerebro chiquito, por eso te cuesta entenderlo. A tí te faltan… am-ambiciones, los hombres poderosos tienen ambiciones, y yo seré un hombre poderoso —cuando hablaba del futuro siempre se exaltaba—. Y tendré millones de millones de dinero, y entonces vendré con un bonito traje gris perla, como el que usa el presidente de la nación, y te diré: Eren, ven conmigo, vamos a Mc Donalds, y pide todo lo que hayas querido comer en tu puta vida._

 _—¿En serio me buscarás para ir a Mc Donalds?_

 _—Te lo juro, como que mi apellido es Ackerman. Ackerman "el poderoso" —dijo haciendo una tortita de barro—. Y tendremos un montón de novias, puedes tener dos, yo tendré tres._

 _—¿Por qué tú tendrás más que yo?_

 _—Puuff, obvio, porque yo soy el de los millones, y tú serás… el que me siga en mando._

 _—Bueno. Oye, usas mucho la palabra puta —lo regañé._

 _—Y sí, los hombres poderosos la usan todo el tiempo._

 _—¿Cómo sabes eso?_

 _—Yo lo sé todo._

 _—Ah._

 _Podría haber dicho que las estrellas eran velas que flotaban en el firmamento –tal vez lo dijo-, y yo le creía todo con una fe ciega, como las viejas que van a la misa del domingo._

 _El tiempo fue pasando y nuestra amistad no paraba de crecer. Recuerdo que la dependienta del barrio, Doña Cecy decía: "Ahí vienen los hermanitos". Si recapitulo en profundidad, puedo afirmar que hay pocos recuerdos que yo tenga sin que Levi estuviera presente._

 _Para cuando escalamos los doce o trece, un compañero había conseguido unas revistas porno de la casa de un vecino que las había tirado en una caja de cartón a la basura. Anduvimos alborotados un buen tiempo._

 _—¡Mira qué tetas! —soltó Levi silbando mientras observaba una mujer completamente desnuda._

 _—Sí, son grandes._

 _En ese momento era muy inmaduro, pero ahora entiendo por qué yo no sentía el mismo entusiasmo que él al observar esas imágenes. En cambio mi amigo no paraba de mirar y leer todo una y otra vez._

 _Sabía que él estaba buscando desesperadamente una novia. Pero las cuatro chicas a las que se les confesó lo rechazaron sin dudar. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta, pero en cierta manera me satisfacía saber que él no tendría otras distracciones que le quitaran nuestros tiempos de diversión._

 _Hasta que llegó Mikasa, la alumna nueva del distrito central. Fina, elegante y de buenos modales. Admito que era linda, una hermosa joven que con seguridad sería una aún más hermosa mujer. Su único error fue poner los ojos en mí._

 _—Oye —me habló Levi mientras estábamos tirados en el piso debajo de la cama, hacía un calor de muerte bajo el techo de chapa en el verano, mi madre había baldeado y el cemento debajo estaba fresco, teníamos nuestras mejillas apoyadas allí—, ¿no te diste cuenta que Mikasa te mira mucho?_

 _—¿Y? —repregunté sin darle la más mínima importancia._

 _—¿Cómo "y"? ¿Eres bobo o qué? ¿No viste las tetas que tiene? Son como dos melones, no creo que me alcance la mano para agarrarle una. Yo daría cualquier cosa para que me mirara como a ti._

 _—Si tanto te gusta ve y díselo, no ganas nada con decirme eso a mí —contesté molesto y me levanté para ir a buscar té frío a la cocina._

 _No era idiota, era más que evidente que Levi había caído por esta chica Mikasa. Admito que era dulce, tierna, amable, pero no me producía mayor cariño que mirar un perrito cachorro. Eventualmente ella se me declaró, y de la forma más delicada posible la rechacé. El enano me estuvo recriminando eso como por una semana._

 _Un largo año pasó luego de eso, y aunque no había tenido ninguna atracción particular por ninguna otra chica, las hormonas empezaban a apremiar y a apretar nuestros pantalones también._

 _—Hey, Levi…_

 _—¿Mnh?_

 _—¿Y si nos besamos nosotros? —mi amigo paró de masticar su eterna goma de mascar y me miró sorprendido—. Y sí —continué decidido mientras movía mis hombros para darle más énfasis al asunto—, ¡qué tanto ruego y ruego con las chicas! Ya me cansé._

 _—Típico de ti, que te das por vencido por cualquier cosa. Y tampoco es que te haya visto mucho acercándote a ellas._

 _—¿Acaso tienes miedo? —lo azucé enarcando una ceja, y luego tomé una de las revistas viejas que a veces nos regalaba la señorita Paula de la revistería, sintiendo que la vida se me caía al piso al ver que no llamaba en absoluto su atención—. Solo quiero besar a alguien, no importa quién._

 _—Ya que tanto ruegas…_

 _Fue tan repentino que no me dio tiempo de procesarlo, Levi había tomado mi rostro con ambas manos y había estampado sus labios fríos sobre los míos._

 _—Ya, ¿lo ves? No es la gran cosa. No funciona entre nosotros —había dicho con total autoridad, pero yo sentía que el corazón me aleteaba en el pecho como si hubiera corrido para no entrar tarde a clases. Levi explotó una burbuja que hizo con la goma de mascar rosa que giraba en su boca como la ropa en un lavarropas, y me miró para comenzar a reírse como loco—. ¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¡Qué carajos, Eren! ¿Tanto te asusté?_

 _—No —contesté un poco molesto, las mejillas me ardían—. Pero eso no es un beso, es apenas un roce de labios, un verdadero beso no es así —regañé bajito._

 _—Ya te dije que entre brothers no funciona, idiota. Tienes que besar a una chica._

 _—Déjame intentar —dije girándome y mirándolo serio, Levi siguió masticando y haciendo un ruido feroz, luego suspiró._

 _—¿Qué pedo, Eren? ¿Tú sí sabes besar, acaso?_

 _—N-no, pero quiero aprender, para que cuando llegue el momento yo sea un experto._

 _Siguió masticando y explotando burbujas rosas, y luego sopló su flequillo._

 _—Bueno, tiene lógica lo que dices —aceptó al fin, y se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura—. A ver cómo te sale. Pero oye —advirtió frunciendo el ceño—, nada de esto sale de aquí, ¿eh? Que yo no soy maricón, ni mucho menos._

 _—¿Y quién dijo algo de eso? No te beso porque me gustes, es porque uno necesita experiencia y ya._

 _—Y sí, bueno, vamos._

 _Lo tomé de los hombros, creo que nunca había estado tan cerca de él antes, y ese recuerdo, de su perfecto rostro de alabastro frío, los girones negros, eternamente lacios, sus pequeños ojos llenos de sueños, con hambre de conocimiento, mis manos sudando, la respiración tan calma de él y tan agitada la mía, cada pequeño detalle, hasta esa peca cerca de su nariz que había descubierto un día que se quedó a dormir y desperté antes… todo, cada pequeña partícula de luz entrando por la ventana vestida con la roída cortina infantil de conejos y paletas de colores, todo está grabado a fuego en mis memorias. Imposible de arrancar, de perder, imposiblemente perfecta, por siempre congelada en mi consciencia._

 _Lo agarré de la mandíbula y cerré mis ojos. Estampé con algo de fuerza mis labios y al fin entendí cuando los poetas dicen que un beso puede hacer temblar hasta el alma. Me quedé esperando unos segundos y me alejé rápidamente, mientras Levi volvía a masticar ruidosamente._

 _—Te lo dije —soltó suspirando—, no funciona entre brothers._

 _Si me preguntan cómo fue que nos pusimos de acuerdo para acceder a seguir avanzando en nuestros "investigaciones sobre besos", como Levi había bautizado esas prácticas, no sabría muy bien qué decir. De mi parte, me gustaba besar a Levi, me hacía sentir que éramos más cercanos que nadie, y aunque se pusiera de novio, sus primeros besos habían sido completamente míos._

 _A veces él me "recompensaba" con besos, cuando tenía que aprobar algún examen particularmente difícil, o la mayoría de las veces gastaba las pocas monedas que conseguía comprándole golosinas como medio de pago. En algún momento dejaron de importar los motivos._

 _—Mmm._

 _Los primeros meses simplemente habían sido "besos de práctica". Probábamos posiciones, imaginábamos que estábamos con chicas y nos besábamos de una manera casi inocente. Pero en algún punto alguien sugirió –probablemente yo-, que sería mejor ir adquiriendo experiencia usando la lengua, para mi sorpresa Levi estuvo de acuerdo._

 _—Pero primero te la meto yo —me dijo con esa resolución de sargento del ejército._

 _—Bueno, pero no seas brusco, y tira la goma de mascar, por favor._

 _Levi la hizo una bolita y la dejó en una esquina de mi mesa de luz. Seguramente para metérsela a la boca después. Poder conseguir goma de mascar en esos momentos era como un lujo, así que lo entendía perfectamente._

 _Con confianza, sentados en mi cama, dejó muchos besos en mis labios y al fin sentí su tibia lengua contra mi piel, lamía como un gato cachorro, con timidez, inexperiencia, nervios. Abrí un poco mi boca para poder profundizar el roce. Era como miel, tal vez sería la goma de mascar, pero recuerdo que me dejó un gusto algo dulce en la boca._

 _—Se siente raro —dije luego del primer intento._

 _—Es verdad, es un poco resbaloso. No sé si me gusta besar con lengua._

 _—Bueno, nunca lo sabrás, no funciona con un "bro". A ver, deja que yo intente._

 _Me ofreció su rostro con tranquilidad, lo imité con los primeros besos y al fin junté nuestras bocas con suavidad, para después comenzar a abrir mis labios y empujar, pero cuando la lengua de Levi se encontró con la mía, sentí que mis pantalones empezaban a quedarme apretados._

 _No recuerdo si fue mucho o poco, pero fue genial. Luego de eso tomamos la merienda y terminamos con las tareas de la escuela. Pronto se nos volvió habitual hacerlo casi todos los días. Yo al menos estaba emocionado esperando cada oportunidad._

 _—¡Ngh! ¿Hace falta hacerlo contigo encima? —me preguntó con la voz un poco blanda por el beso anterior y de espaldas en mi colchón._

 _—Es más cómodo —le respondí con la mayor naturalidad._

 _—Como sea, salte de encima, apestas, ve a darte un baño, puerco._

 _Calentamos dos ollas con agua para poder bañarnos, él me ayudaba a enjuagarme la cabeza tirando la misma con un tazón de lata, siempre yo en cuclillas porque lo estaba pasando por unos centímetros en altura, detalle que lo cabreaba por completo. Solía darme un pellizco o un empujón cada tanto._

 _—¡No sigas creciendo, jirafón!_

 _—¡Ouch, Levi! No lo hago a propósito, ¿lo sabes? —me defendía, molesto—. No manejo el crecimiento de mis huesos._

 _—Pues deberías… cabrón._

 _Cuando menos acordamos ya estábamos cumpliendo los dieciséis. Ya le sacaba casi una cabeza completa de diferencia, pero estábamos más ocupados en conseguir buenas notas, porque según Levi nuestro rendimiento académico iba a determinar nuestro futuro. La verdad el rendimiento académico me importaba tres carajos, pero si era algo que él pedía yo no me iba a negar._

 _—Te va a quedar morado —le dije retirando las rodajas de papa cruda que le había puesto sobre el ojo. El tío Kenny se había excedido esta vez._

 _Levi se había metido a mi habitación a las tres de la mañana, con la cara llena de sangre, pero ya no lloraba, hacía años había dejado de hacerlo. Limpié su nariz, que estaba un poco hinchada, pero el golpe en el ojo era imposible de disimular._

 _—Bueno, mejor. Los de quinto año me tienen miedo, piensan que soy un matón, les diré que me enfrenté a una pandilla —acotó y dejó zanjado el asunto—. Ahora a dormir, estoy muerto._

 _Lo abracé contra mi cuerpo, su espalda sobre mi pecho, teníamos que ponernos de costado porque no entrábamos en el colchón de otra manera._

 _—Eren —susurró en la oscuridad._

 _—¿Mmm?_

 _—Me estás apoyando tu polla, cabrón._

 _Respondí con un gruñido haciéndome el dormido, a esas alturas de mi vida, teniéndolo así de cerca, era imposible evitar las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Me dio un codazo leve y me alejé un poco. Se giró, a pesar de que estaba oscuro sentí su mirada de molestia perforando mi rostro._

 _—¿Qué te pasa, pendejo? ¿Te pusiste duro de la nada? Ve a jalártela o algo, no dormiré así contigo._

 _Bufé y me salí para buscar papel higiénico, volví y me senté a los pies de la cama. Saqué mi pene y comencé a frotarlo, pero por mucho que lo hiciera, saber que Levi me estaba escuchando me ponía demasiado nervioso._

 _—¡Joder, Eren! —renegó acercándose—. ¿Hasta qué hora vas a estar haciendo eso?_

 _—Es que no se me baja. Me… ¿me ayudas?_

 _—¿Ah? ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Chupártela?_

 _—¿Lo harías? —le devolví estúpidamente esperanzado. Pero su poderoso golpe en mi brazo me hizo volver a la realidad._

 _—Estás bien tonto, cabeza de chorlito. A ver, a ver, saca tus mugrosas garras._

 _Escupió en su mano más cercana y me agarró completamente del tronco de mi pene, con firmeza, podía sentir toda su palma callosa frotar con fuerza. Retuve el aire sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar._

 _—Te ayudo porque eres mi "bro", y porque estoy malditamente cansado y ya quiero dormir._

 _Fue su escueta explicación. Cerré los ojos, nadie nunca me había tocado así, y fue mil veces más placentero que hacerlo yo mismo. No duré nada._

 _—Al fin —acotó mientras se ponía de pie para ir a lavarse las manos—. Ya apura y arregla todo._

 _No volvimos a hablar sobre esa noche. Pero pronto le estuve pidiendo ayuda de nuevo. El sólo rodaba los ojos y masticaba la goma de mascar mientras movía su gentil mano._

 _—Ah, mira esto —dijo una vez mirando una de las revistas porno que ahora él conseguía por sus medios—. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá una mamada, ¡aaargh! Una mamada de Mikasa._

 _No sabía en ese momento porqué cada vez que Levi la nombraba con tanta vehemencia hacía que me doliera el estómago._

 _—Mmm, no creo que Mikasa deje siquiera que le tomes la mano —largué burlón._

 _—¿Tú qué sabes? Ella me pidió la tarea de química orgánica la semana pasada. Tal vez no tenga ojos verdes y altura como tú, pero tengo otros atractivos más importantes, sé que ella los apreciará con el tiempo._

 _—¿Ah sí? —dije mientras garabateaba en mi cuaderno—, ¿cómo cuáles? ¿Hacer globos grandes con goma de mascar? Wow, eso sí que te llevará a la cima._

 _Tiró con fuerza mi almohada vieja que impactó en mi cabeza y nos miramos molestos._

 _—Ya que tanto te gusta Mikasa, te diré qué. Te haré una mamada mientras cierras los ojos y te imaginas que es ella, ¿eso debería alcanzarte, no?_

 _—Eres el tipo más raro que conocí en mi puta vida._

 _—Tómalo como una ayuda, a veces tú me ayudas a mí._

 _—Me asusta tanta generosidad de tu parte, cabrón._

 _—Bueno, como sea, iré por té, ¿quieres?_

 _—Oi, ¿y qué pasó con la mamada?_

 _—Ah, ¿vas a querer entonces?_

 _—¿Ya lo hiciste antes? —habló abriendo grande sus ojos y esta vez fue mi turno de golpearlo en el pecho._

 _—¡Claro que no! Lo haré sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo y quiero ayudarte, joder._

 _—Ah, pero si no sabes, ¿cómo lo harás?_

 _—Uf, no se necesita ser un "astronauto" para hacer una mamada —le solté con seguridad._

 _—Ya deja de burlarte, lo había escuchado de Kenny que ese día estaba borracho, tenía ocho años, carajo —luego se desprendió el cinto y se bajó la bragueta—. Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Arrodíllate._

 _—¿Está limpio, no? —pregunté comenzando a sentirme nervioso, mientras me hincaba._

 _—Siempre lo tengo limpio, ¿a ver cómo lo haces? —habló y largó una risita de picardía._

 _A pesar de que lo raspé con mis dientes un par de veces, que no me gustó del todo su sabor al principio —calculo que por el líquido preseminal—, Levi no se quejó demasiado y terminó acabando sobre mi cara. Tampoco tuve que hacer mucho. Eran nuestras primeras experiencias, éramos naturalmente excitables, y reaccionábamos muy rápido._

 _Muy pocas veces yo era el que iba a su casa. Era una casucha de madera, con techo de chapa como todas en el lugar. A pesar de que Levi mantenía todo lo más limpio posible, muchas maderas estaban llenas de moho por la humedad. No había cortinas, y la heladera y las alacenas vivían vacías. Esa tarde, luego de estudiar estuvimos un buen rato besándonos en su habitación, el sol de la tarde se colaba por los cristales algo rayados de una pequeña ventana. Nos separamos bruscamente cuando escuchamos la puerta de entrada cerrándose con fuerza._

 _—¡Levi idiota, ven aquí! —lo llamó con su voz de relámpago y en segundos estuvimos frente suyo._

 _—Kenny._

 _—Buenas tardes, señor Kenny._

 _—Ah, estás con el idiota de tu amigo. Como sea, ya que están los dos, vayan al patio y pongan a prender el carbón —dijo tirándonos una bolsa a los brazos—. Hoy, sale festejo. Feliciten al nuevo cuidador de la plaza central —nos informó levantando los brazos y con una sonrisa enorme._

 _—¿Conseguiste el trabajo? —preguntó Levi asombrado._

 _—¿Te lo tengo que repetir o estás sordo, enano? Vamos, hagan el fuego que traje un buen costillar para comer._

 _Con alegría fuimos a hacer lo que nos había mandado. Cuando fuimos a comprar avisé en casa que cenaría en casa de los Ackerman. Para entonces todo el barrio estaba enterado de la novedad. Incluso Kenny nos dio para un refresco de cola, pan y papas que pelamos y pusimos a hervir._

 _Sacamos la roída -y única- mesa que había en el lugar. Yo me senté en un tacho grande de pintura vacío y ellos en las dos únicas sillas que había. Comimos bajo las estrellas. Un Kenny de buen humor era un tipo alegre y con chistes verdes pero que nos hacían reír mucho._

 _Cuando ya habíamos comido hasta saciarnos de la deliciosa carne asada y las papas hervidas, hicimos un rato de sobremesa. Kenny nos preguntó sobre la escuela y nos felicitó por las buenas notas. Pero entonces largó una anécdota que nos dejó fríos._

 _—Cuando terminen de estudiar se buscan una buena mujer, no, primero un buen trabajo y luego una buena mujer. Tienen que salir de este barrio de porquería. Pero prometan que traerán sus hijos a visitar a los viejos de vez en cuando. Tú enano, ya estás en edad de mojar la lombriz, tanto tiempo sin novia te va a volver rarito._

 _—A Levi le gusta una compañera —largué casi por inercia y mi amigo me pateó debajo de la mesa._

 _—Más le vale. Tanto andar contigo da qué pensar —ambos lo miramos desconcertados—. Les diré algo, chicos. Hoy encontraron el cuerpo de un maricón tirado en una zanja, allá por el río Ancho. Así es como terminan, muertos a golpes… —acotó prendiendo un cigarro—. Levi, toma, es hora de que aprendas también —y le alcanzó el cigarro que mi amigo aceptó mirándolo con extrañeza._

 _—Huele a diablos —expresó mi amigo._

 _—Fuma, como un verdadero hombre —expresó mientras palmeaba con fuerza su espalda._

 _Ese día fumamos, no nos gustó en absoluto, pero nadie tenía ganas de contradecirlo. Levi se quedó en su casa y yo me fui a la mía. Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien, pensando en todo lo que dijo Kenny, ¿eso era cierto? ¿Mataban a los maricones a golpes? ¿Yo era un maricón? Bueno, con Levi habíamos hecho muchas cosas, pero no éramos novios, ni nos decíamos cosas románticas, para nada. Jugábamos a la pelota, Levi me aventaba cosas cuando se enojaba conmigo, nos escupíamos de tanto en tanto, pero no nos dábamos la mano, ni nos susurrábamos poemas o canciones, nosotros nos queríamos pero a nuestra manera, una manera muy masculina según lo que creía._

 _Miré el techo de mi habitación por largo rato. No me imaginaba una vida sin él, era mi mejor amigo después de todo. Un amigo que me calentaba a veces, con el que disfrutaba charlar, hacer cosas y que seguiría hacia cualquier destino._

 _Levi no vino a dormir por muchas noches. Kenny estaba yendo a un grupo que le ayudaba con el alcohol, eso dijo, y él trataba en su casa de que no recayera. El trabajo era bueno para mantenerse. Yo tampoco fui a verlo._

 _—¿Qué pasó, hijo? —dijo mi madre poniendo el plato de sopa caliente frente a mí—. ¿Pelearon con Levi? Hace mucho no lo veo por aquí._

 _—No, no peleamos, nos vemos en la escuela todos los días de todas maneras. Su tío se está mejorando, y ya no le pega, creo, está trabajando, estarán bien._

 _—¿Sabes? Tal vez deberías ir a visitarlo. Te diré qué, haré pastel de manzana y les llevarás un poco._

 _—Bueno._

 _Fui al otro día, era sábado. Kenny no estaba y Levi había terminado de limpiar. Nos comimos todo el pastel y no le dejamos nada a su tío. Luego fuimos al arroyo y estuvimos pescando mojarras hasta que el sol se perdió en el horizonte. Mi amigo prendió un cigarro y lo miré frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Al principio es algo feo, pero después te termina gustando —me explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Igual que tus besos —agregó riéndose y contagiándome también._

 _—Oye, nosotros no somos maricones —largué de pronto y se hizo un espeso silencio._

 _—Claro que no —agregó luego—. Nosotros somos amigos especiales —lo miré con duda—. Tal vez hacemos cosas que no haríamos con otros amigos, pero no nos vamos a casar y tener hijos o algo como eso —su respuesta me animó por completo._

 _—Sí, tienes razón —y ya más tranquilo, me acerqué para besarlo._

 _Poco a poco las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Y antes de cumplir los dieciocho ya teníamos muchos planes para estudiar arquitectura. A ambos nos apasionaban las construcciones. Habíamos cortado pasto, lavado carros, desmalezado jardines, levantado escombros y muchas otras cosas para ahorrar un poco de dinero y comprarnos revistas sobre ello. Fuimos a la biblioteca para pedir algunos libros al respecto, incluso hasta hacíamos nuestras propias maquetas con palitos de helado, pegamento, pedazos de latas y cartón._

 _Era nuestro mundo, un mundo para Levi y para mí, y yo era feliz._

 _—E-Eren —resopló sobre mi rostro mientras yo frotaba nuestras erecciones que estaban juntas entre mis manos, resbalosas gracias a un pote de crema que le había sacado a mamá._

 _Unimos nuestros labios mientras ambos nos sentíamos cerca del clímax. Acabamos manchando nuestros torsos. Pero estaba bien, había tiempo de bañarse antes de que llegara mi madre._

 _Por las noches se nos había hecho costumbre subir al techo y echarnos de espaldas mirando el firmamento brillante y pacífico._

 _—¿Ya sabes a quién invitarás? —me preguntó tranquilo._

 _—¿Adónde?_

 _—Eren, ¿acaso vives dentro de un tronco? A la fiesta de egresados, claro está._

 _—Ah, eso. No sé, no lo pensé con tanta seriedad._

 _—Faltan tres meses genio, no te atrases o te quedarás sin nadie para ir. Invité a Mikasa._

 _Apreté los dientes y me senté._

 _—Estuve pensando, que ya va siendo hora de que probemos… ya sabes… hacerlo com-completo._

 _—¿Ah? Estás demente, eso es asqueroso._

 _—También dijiste eso cuando te dije que me la chuparas, y ya ves que no fue tan malo._

 _—Tú me la quieres meter en el culo, ¿verdad?_

 _—Solo quiero coger un poco, eso es todo._

 _—¿No te alcanza con todo lo que ya hacemos?_

 _—Bajemos, ya debe estar la cena lista._

 _Yo tenía un objetivo, haría aquello con Levi, a como diera lugar, antes del dichoso baile. Pero ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué hacer para conseguir su consentimiento._

 _—Te daré la mitad de mis ahorros —le dije cuando estábamos acostados luego de comer dos platos del suculento guiso de fideos._

 _—¿Sólo la mitad? Por hacer algo así merezco todo, perro._

 _—No puedo, prometí a mi madre que la ayudaría y tengo que darle el resto._

 _—Umm. Lo pensaré._

 _—Y te haré galletas, esas galletas con nueces que te gustan tanto._

 _—Me las harás todos los fines de semanas de todo un mes —agregó girándose y con los ojos llenos de brillos, yo me emocioné de que hubiera sido tan sencillo._

 _—Trato hecho._

 _Ese fin de semana mi madre se iba a visitar a una tía, así que decidimos que sería ese día. Nos bañamos y nos fuimos a mi cuarto como siempre. Pero ambos éramos inexpertos, así que no fue una buena idea._

 _—¡Ah, carajo, duele! ¡No empujes, animal! —Estábamos algo transpirados y nerviosos._

 _—¿No dicen que duelen las primeras veces? —comenté agitado acomodando de nuevo el preservativo y tomando sus caderas._

 _—¡¿Por qué no entregas tú el culo, cerdo?! —se quejó con lágrimas adornando sus ojos._

 _Me detuve, aunque todo mi cuerpo clamaba por tomarlo._

 _—Ya, lo dejemos, no quiero lastimarte._

 _—Ya me lastimaste un poco —dijo mirándose entre las piernas—. Bueno, ya que, no se puede. Me darás igual tus ahorros._

 _—Sí, como sea, llévate la mitad, ya sabes dónde los guardo —dije acostándome mirando hacia la pared._

 _—Oh, ¿ya te pusiste triste? Solo bromeaba, idiota, no me llevaré tu dinero. Anda, soy yo el que está sufriendo, cabrón —me golpeó en la espalda juguetonamente hasta que me giré—. ¿Qué tienes para comer?_

 _Durante el domingo no estuve en mi casa. Levi no fue a la noche tampoco, nos vimos el lunes en la escuela pero estaba bastante molesto porque ni siquiera me devolvió el saludo. Al final tuve que ir a verlo el miércoles, pero no me abrió la puerta, así que fui hasta su ventana y le estuve hablando desde allí._

 _—¡Ábreme, Levi! Anda, no seas cabrón, ¿qué te hice ahora? ¡Traje galletas con nuez!_

 _Entonces abrió la ventana y me miró de una manera que nunca había visto antes, con dolor, enojado. Me escabullí como pude, pero quedé atorado a la mitad, era una ventana pequeña. Levi tuvo que ayudarme a poder entrar, pero me raspé un poco el estómago._

 _—Dame las galletas —dijo quitándome la bolsa y sentándose en su colchón—. ¿Qué carajo quieres?_

 _—Hablar, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?_

 _—Nadie está enojado —me dijo con la boca llena de galletas trituradas. Me senté a su lado._

 _—Vamos, nunca hemos tenido secretos._

 _—¿No es obvio? Todo el mundo lo sabe._

 _—¿Qué cosa?_

 _—Te fuiste al distrito rojo, justo después de que intentáramos esa cochinada ¿Tan desesperado estabas por hacerlo? Cerdo._

 _—Oh, oh, ¿e-eso? No, lo estás entendiendo mal —me puse todo rojo antes de proceder a explicarle el mal entendido—. Es cierto, fui al distrito rojo, pero no fui a buscar placer si es que eso te estuviste imaginando._

 _—¿Y a qué más se va a ese lugar, idiota? —retrucó con una mirada de hielo y tirándome un cuaderno por la cabeza que logré esquivar._

 _—Fui a buscar información ¡Abre tus orejotas de ratón! ¡IN-FOR-MA-CIÓN!_

 _Levi volvió a llenarse los mofletes con las galletas pero se relajó un poco._

 _—¿Información sobre qué? ¿Sobre cómo ponerla correctamente?_

 _—Bueno, justamente… ¡Espera! —dije desviando un zapato con la mano—. Fui a ver una mujer con experiencia para preguntarle cómo puedo hacer para no lastimarte, ¿entiendes?_

 _Levi dejó de masticar y enarcó una ceja, guardó la navaja que siempre tenía en su pantalón y que ya había desenvainado._

 _—Hay gente que lo hace y dice que es genial, entonces pensé que tal vez me faltaba saber ciertas cosas, entonces, yo fui y… bueno, entré en una cabina, pero solo estuvimos hablando. Ella me contó todo sobre lo que debo hacer, y dijo que se disfruta mucho._

 _—¡Ella es una puta!_

 _—Sí, pero dijo que los hombres también lo gozan, y yo le creo. Además fue muy amable y me contó todo con lujo de detalles._

 _Traté de pescar una de las galletas que tenía en la bolsa pero me dio un chirlo en la mano._

 _—Ahora sé cómo debe ser, esta vez será diferente, será bueno para los dos, lo juro._

 _—En cuanto me hagas doler te rebanaré las bolas —me amenazó seriamente y tragué en seco._

 _—Bueno, haré lo posible ¿Cuándo puedes?_

 _—El viernes Kenny se va con unos bribones que tiene de amigos, no volverá hasta el domingo. Si es que se digna volver._

 _—Genial._

 _—No te atrevas —dijo corriendo la bolsa de mi alcance—. Y más te vale que te vengas con un kilo de estas galletas o no te abriré._

 _Fue un sábado 9 de junio, jamás lo olvidaré. Hice todo lo que esa mujer, Rosana dijo llamarse, me había recomendado. Nos bañamos calentando agua en ollas como siempre, le indiqué como lavarse, luego una vez secos y desnudos, nos dedicamos a disfrutar de besos y caricias. No había ninguna parte del cuerpo de Levi que yo no conociera, y era al igual conmigo._

 _Lo puse de espaldas en el colchón, y mientras se la chupaba, iba metiendo mis dedos con mucho cuidado. Él se quejó al principio y se revolvió un poco molesto, pero cuando alcancé su próstata, tal como me dijera Rosana, su actitud cambió totalmente. Yo estaba emocionado a más no poder, Levi contenía los gemidos mordiéndose los labios._

 _Al fin, ya un poco flojo, me animé a ponerme el preservativo e intentar lo siguiente._

 _—No te a-apures —me pidió acalorado y sonrojado._

 _—Sí. Si duele, solo dime._

 _Noté que era mucho más fácil ahora, aunque todavía debía empujar y apretaba, pero todo resbalaba mucho mejor. Cuando mi pene se deslizó hasta casi la mitad, Levi abrió sus ojos y se quedó mudo un largo rato, una de sus manos apretando fuertemente mi hombro. Lo noté tembloroso, por lo que me quedé quieto, aunque ni yo sé de dónde saqué el control necesario para eso._

 _—Ya… mu-muévete —me pidió suave, luego de varios minutos._

 _Intenté no ser muy brusco, pero la verdad que sentía unos escalofríos atravesarme la columna que hacían cortocircuito con mi sistema nervioso central y me dejaban bastante atontado. Me mecí despacio, no podría explicar con palabras lo increíble que se sentía hacer eso con Levi._

 _Pronto estuve por completo dentro de él, y para entonces ambos lo estábamos disfrutando completamente. Nuestros labios estaban hinchados de tanto abuso, nuestros cuerpos brillantes por el sudor y el esfuerzo. Fue increíble. Más de una hora de lujuria total._

 _Al final tuvimos que ir a lavarnos de nuevo. Y luego en shorts nos quedamos sentados en la cama. Encendió un cigarrillo y yo lo miré de reojo._

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _—Estuve mejor, aún molesta un poco, pero no me voy a morir. Por cierto estas galletas tienen pocas nueces._

 _—Están caras. Oh, cierto, conseguí el suplemento que nos faltaba de "Diseño y Campo" —le avisé tomando mi mochila y sacando la revista._

 _Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde hasta la noche leyendo los artículos y sacando nuestras conclusiones._

 _Pasaron cerca de tres días, cuando luego de una sesión de besos en el techo, Levi me abordó._

 _—Mikasa me contestó, dijo que iría conmigo al baile._

 _—Oh, ¿y qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué te felicite?_

 _—Solo te estaba contando, ¿por qué no invitas a Annie? Ella es linda también._

 _—¿A qué universidad irás? —pregunté evadiendo completamente el tema._

 _—A Shiganshina, si te lo dije muchas veces._

 _—Se necesita un pedido especial y una recomendación._

 _—El rector me la dará, estoy seguro, pediré una para ti también._

 _—No lo hagas._

 _—¿Por qué no?_

 _—No puedo irme y dejar sola a mamá. No me lo quiso decir, pero está enferma. Ha estado comprando medicamentos raros. Creo que es algo grave. No me dirá porque quiere que me vaya a estudiar. Así que tomaré las ofertas de la universidad local._

 _—Claro, es lógico._

 _No volvimos a hablar sobre la universidad por un buen tiempo. Seguimos adelante como si nada fuera a cambiar jamás._

 _Estábamos en mi cuarto, Levi comiendo un helado de agua sentado entre mis piernas, mientras ojeaba un libro que la profesora de Literatura nos había pedido leer, "La Ilíada" de Homero. Yo tenía mi barbilla sobre su hombro, mirando aburridamente las letras. Lentamente comencé a refregar mi mandíbula por su piel blanca._

 _—Estás todo picoso, aféitate, jirafón. **"Son los cobardes los únicos que en la refriega retroceden. El valiente, por el contrario, lucha a pie firme, ya hiera o ya sea herido"…** —Levi siempre leía entre dientes, era imposible para él hacer una lectura en silencio._

 _Tiré de su remera, y comencé a besar toda la piel expuesta, trepando por su cuello y atacando todos esos puntos sensibles que tan bien conocía para entonces. Levi ya estaba terminando su helado y gentilmente ladeó su cabeza para dejarme acceder a más._

 _Gruñó quedo al sentir lo que seguramente quedaría como una marca en la parte baja de su nuca. Giró su cabeza, y tomé sus fríos labios con sabor a piña por el helado, mientras el libro se deslizaba de sus manos al suelo. Terminó rápidamente con su golosina de un solo mordisco, me atrevo a decir que tal vez se le congeló el cerebro por hacer eso, y luego se giró para sentarse a horcajadas. No hacían falta palabras, ambos éramos complacientes cuando el otro estaba necesitado._

 _Los días pasaban así, estudios, trabajos temporarios, limpieza, sexo, charlas, comidas. Todo era tan sencillo, tan mundano, tan hogareño, que fácilmente nos acostumbrábamos a todo._

 _Luego llegó el campamento de fin de año, tres días en que las delegaciones que terminaban de cursar iban a aprovechar para convivir y hacer actividades aburridas. Pero Levi y yo teníamos otros planes. Llenamos las mochilas con bocadillos, ropa de cambio, una toalla, los cepillos de dientes, peine, preservativos, y bolsas de dormir prestadas por otros vecinos._

 _El autobús partió sin nosotros. Nos fuimos a un lago cercano. Llegamos bien temprano, y estuvimos recorriendo los alrededores, hasta que dimos con una especie de cabaña abandonada y toda deteriorada. Era suficiente para hacer base. Limpiamos como pudimos, y aprovechamos para recoger todo tipo de leña de los alrededores._

 _De noche era más frío de lo que creíamos, así que la primera noche dormimos abrazados cerca del fuego. Hicimos mucha exploración, tratamos de pillar animales sin suerte alguna. Fumé con Levi, aunque seguía sin gustarme. Jugamos a las cartas, él es muy mal perdedor, así que más de una vez dejé que él me ganara para tenerlo contento._

 _El segundo día hizo un calor importante. Serían cerca de las tres de la tarde. Yo estaba tirado sobre una de las bolsas de dormir, sin remera, la frente transpirada, habíamos decido ir a refrescarnos al lago apenas el sol bajara un poco, no teníamos intenciones de terminar insolados, así que no nos quedaba otra opción más que esperar._

 _Levi volvió de afuera, había ido a revisar las inútiles "trampas" que habíamos instalado. Se acercó y se desnudó rápidamente, luego se sentó encima de mí. Su trasero pequeño sobre mi estómago. No nos dijimos nada. Él comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, bajando su cabeza para besarme con suavidad. Por un momento dudé si no estaría soñando o algo, pero no, era completamente real. Levi casi nunca buscaba hacerlo, siempre era yo, "la bestia lasciva", como solía llamarme._

 _Mis pantalones volaron a algún sitio y me incorporé para poder sentir mejor su cuerpo. Todavía puedo sentir el calor de ese verano, algunos rayos de sol filtrándose por ese techo raído y lastimando un poco nuestra piel. De las pocas veces que lo habíamos hecho, ésta fue la más apasionada, la más lenta. No teníamos apuro, ambos queríamos sentirnos a pleno._

 _Lo mordí con fuerza algunas veces, porque él mismo me lo pedía. Ni siquiera usamos preservativos._

 _—Quiero sentirte sin nada de por medio —susurró sobre mi oído._

 _Aún tengo reminiscencias del cosquilleo de su grave voz sobre mi oreja._

 _Hicimos el amor, estoy seguro que ambos lo sentimos así. Entonces no me quedó duda de que yo tal vez, muy en el fondo, estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Yo quería tenerlo así siempre, borrar a Mikasa de sus pensamientos, que en su corazón solo hubiera lugar para mí._

 _El tiempo se volvió irrelevante. Lo hacíamos una y otra vez, tomándonos descansos donde no dejábamos de acariciarnos, besarnos y provocarnos. Lo hicimos tantas veces que Levi durmió hasta el mediodía del siguiente día, y a mí me ardía un poco el pene._

 _Nos bañamos en el lago, y comimos algunas frutas, para volver a tener sexo otra vez en el agua. Bendita juventud que nos permitía acceder a una fuente de energía casi inagotable._

 _Volvimos en un autobús local, y luego cada uno a su casa. Empezaba a dolerme estar lejos de él. Consciente de mis sentimientos las cosas cambiaban mucho. Y me debatía entre confesarme o no. No quería que me rechazara, y ese pensamiento evitó que le dijera lo que me sucedía, porque me hubiera arriesgado a perder todo lo que tenía, que era bastante._

 _Mamá nos alquiló unos trajes para la dichosa fiesta. Al final yo no había invitado a nadie, y tampoco podía estar con otra persona. De manera que asistí sólo para ver lo bien que Mikasa y Levi se llevaban. Cómo bailaban, se hablaban al oído y reían juntos._

 _Cegado por los celos, esperé pacientemente hasta que Levi se fuera unos minutos al baño e invité a Mikasa afuera, ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Me la llevé cerca de una cancha de rugby del lugar y la entretuve con una charla banal que fue bien recibida, no debía hacer mucho para acaparar su atención. Cuando vi la figura de Levi acercándose a nosotros, la tomé de la barbilla y la besé lo suficiente para que él pudiera vernos. Cuando volví a mirar, Levi ya no estaba. Inventé alguna excusa tonta y la acompañé de vuelta al salón para después irme a casa._

 _Cuando llegué, Levi estaba esperándome en mi cuarto, cabreado a más no poder._

 _—Traidor —me largó con furia, pero yo lo ignoré mientras comenzaba a sacarme el traje—. ¿No dirás nada, acaso? Si ella te gustaba, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

 _—Lo hice para demostrarte que ella no valía la pena —le respondí molesto también._

 _—Arruinaste mi noche, idiota. Era MI momento, a ti ni siquiera te importaba ella._

 _—Entonces ve, ve y quédate con tu linda Mikasa, a ver si ella puede follarte como tanto te gusta._

 _Fue la primera vez que nos golpeamos con verdadera bronca. Mi madre se interpuso y logró separarnos. Levi me escupió algunos insultos y se fue. Mi labio partido no dolía tanto como mi corazón. No valía la pena decirle sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos. Él jamás pensó de esa manera. Sólo era yo y mi distorsionada realidad._

 _Recuerdo haber llorado mucho, hasta que en la madrugada, cansado y triste me dormí al fin._

 _Las clases habían terminado, las cigarras estaban muriendo al igual que el verano. Y llevábamos más de un mes sin hablarnos o visitarnos. Estaba deprimido a más no poder. Tomé un trabajo de medio tiempo en el almacén del barrio, necesitaba llenar mi tiempo. Me inscribí en la universidad local, y el resto del tiempo ayudaba en casa._

 _Fue un domingo, que se acercó, tocó la puerta, ya que mi ventana permanecía cerrada desde la pelea de esa noche que deseaba olvidar. Lo recibí con cautela, pero sin poder evitar que mi corazón diera volteretas dentro de mi pecho._

 _—Vine a despedirme —me dijo con tranquilidad—. Mañana me iré a Shiganshina, me aceptaron y me dieron media beca._

 _—Oh, eso es… genial, es lo que querías, ¿no?_

 _—Sí. Por eso, quería irme en paz contigo._

 _Nos miramos un buen rato y yo me levanté para ir a la cocina y buscar la bolsa de galletas que había preparado y que guardaba desde hacía más de una semana._

 _—Toma —ofrecí y él la agarró—. Te escribí la receta y la puse dentro, tal vez algún día te animes a cocinarlas._

 _—Gracias._

 _Antes de irse nos pedimos perdón mutuamente y al fin volví a ver su bonita sonrisa._

 _—Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, Eren, te invitaré a Mc Donalds y comeremos hasta reventar._

 _—Lo sé, y yo tendré dos novias y tú tres. Y tendrás millones de millones de dinero, yo también —le dije tratando de tragarme las lágrimas—. Buena suerte, Levi._

 _—Buena suerte, Eren, hasta pronto._

 _Lo tomé de la muñeca y lo besé brevemente, entonces sí lo dejé partir. Desde entonces los recuerdos se vuelven algo difusos, inestables, borrosos… Tal vez soy yo mismo que no quiero recordar lo mucho que me costó superar su ausencia._

* * *

Llegamos a la fiesta pasadas las diez. Adán estaba algo molesto que hubiera llegado tarde, y para ser honesto estuve a punto de no ir, hasta que Erwin me llamó para decirme que no se me ocurra faltar, porque iba a estar el intendente del municipio y teníamos asuntos que resolver con él.

Apenas llegué noté que Adán se encontraba con un par de conocidos, por lo que agradecí a todos los dioses que me dejara respirar un momento. Lo sabía, ya esto era imposible de sostener, esta noche al salir hablaría con él y le diría que era momento de terminar, y ni todas las súplicas, o los ruegos del mundo me harían cambiar de opinión.

Estuvimos haciendo sociales y aprovechando el momento para interceptar futuros inversionistas, cosa de rutina, lo hacíamos en cada evento al que éramos invitados. Y entonces cuando me estaba dando un respiro y salí al patio para terminar mi copa de vino, cansado de tanto conversar, lo vi.

Estaba sentado en un banco, con traje gris perla de primera marca, fumando tranquilamente y contemplando la luna. Estaba de espaldas, con un extraño corte de cabello, pero era él, podría haberlo reconocido en cualquier parte del mundo. Los primeros minutos no pude mover los pies de su sitio.

Cuando al fin pude caminar, sentía como si me fuera a desarmar en cualquier momento.

—¿Le-Levi?

Se giró lentamente y me miró con tranquilidad, como si no hubieran pasado quince años entre nosotros, como si recién hubiera entrado por mi ventana.

—Hola, perro.

Prácticamente corrí para sentarme a su lado y nos abrazamos afablemente.

—Mírate nada más, ¿estabas estudiando para titán? —sus zapatos charolados y brillantes, un pañuelo de seda blanca adornando su cuello, y varios detalles más, le daban un aire de galantería y distinción. Sin embargo se dirigía a mí en nuestro lenguaje de barrio, y me sentí muy a gusto.

—Para arquitecto en realidad —le informé—. Ahora tengo un par de socios y una empresa, hacemos trabajos para el gobierno y empresarios.

—Qué bien, supongo que ya no debes calentar agua para bañarte, entonces.

Reímos afablemente, mientras yo me maravillaba que nuestra camaradería estuviera aún intacta.

—¿Hace mucho que no vas?

—No, desde que murió mamá y vendí la casa, no volví al barrio ¿Tú sí?

—No lo reconocerías. Estoy obligado a volver, el idiota de Kenny no quiere dejarlo. Claro que ahora vive mejor, demolí la vieja construcción y compramos el terreno de Don Igidio.

—¿Tiraste abajo el peral?

—No, de ninguna manera, ahora esas peras son mías, no intentes robarlas o mi jauría de dóbermans te harán flecos.

—Pensaré en ello, gracias por la advertencia.

—Como sea, hice una casa nueva, decente, y el viejo se quedó ahí. Voy muy de vez en cuando. Las calles están asfaltadas, la plaza llena de flores, es como si la miseria hubiera cedido terreno y se hubiera alejado. Él siempre pregunta por ti.

—Supongo que no estaría mal ir a visitarlo alguna vez ¿Y ahora dónde vives?

—Bueno, un poco por aquí, un poco por allá, nunca hecho demasiadas raíces, me gusta viajar. Estuve en muchas convenciones y hace poco terminé una capacitación en Francia ¿Oíste hablar de "El edifico Escalas de Piano" de Croacia?

—Claro que sí, estuvo en algunas revistas el año pasado, es precioso.

—Bueno, "Hanvi SRL" es una empresa que puse con una amiga que es maestro mayor de obras.

—¡Joder! ¡Lo hiciste tú!

—Bueno, casi en un 70% para ser exactos, digamos la idea conceptual fue mía, sí.

—Increíble. Oye, ¿estás en algún proyecto ahora?

—No, en realidad pensaba tomarme un año sabático. Hace mucho que no me tomo vacaciones y comencé a aceptar las invitaciones de algunos eventos. No sabía que estabas en esta ciudad.

—Sí, ya desde hace casi doce años, justo después de graduarme. Pero bueno, escucha, tenemos un proyecto muy grande, haremos el centro cultural de la ciudad, 5000 metros cubiertos.

—Felicitaciones, escuché sobre el mismo. Es algo enorme.

—Bueno, justamente, pero nos falta un diseñador creativo, no quisiera interrumpir tu descanso, pero si te interesa, me gustaría que me enviaras tu portfolio de los últimos años a mi email —dije alcanzándole mi tarjeta personal.

—Claro, es interesante, y ya llevo varios meses sin meter mis manos en nada. Tengo dos páginas web donde puedes ver mis trabajos, te mandaré los links —agregó tomando el pedazo de papel y brindándome el suyo en intercambio.

—Genial, oye, ¿dónde te estás quedando?

—Renté un departamento cerca del centro, pensaba irme a fin de mes.

—Bueno si quieres puedo hacerte un city tour.

—Eren, estoy hace dos meses ya, pero si quieres llevarme a pasear no me negaré.

—¡Ejem!

Nos giramos para encontrarnos con la cara poco amable de Adán, me puse de pie, al igual que Levi -que seguía adorablemente bajito-, y los presenté sin mucha formalidad.

—Te estuve buscando en la fiesta —dijo Adán tratando de que notara su tono de reproche.

—Salí a tomar un poco de aire, además estabas ocupado también.

—Oh por cierto —interrumpió Levi—, mira Eren, tengo un pequeño video sobre la restauración del castillo de Sina, ¿te conté que nos contrató el mimo rey? Quisiera saber tu opinión.

Me acerqué para observar lo que mi amigo me mostraba, mientras, hablando con tecnicismos, me explicaba los métodos utilizados en la restauración, dejando a Adán completamente fuera de la conversación. Una vez que el video terminó y lo felicité por el excelente trabajo, miró a Adán.

—¿Y tú, jovencito, qué estás estudiando? ¿O acaso ya tienes una profesión que ejerces?

—No, bu-bueno, estoy haciendo algunas prácticas, estoy terminando la carrera de Antropología.

—Oh, me parece admirable que alguien encuentre tanto entusiasmo en una ciencia que para mí es incomprensible ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente un Antropólogo, mmm?

Levi no había cambiado nada, podía ser más culto y más refinado, no, me corrijo, podía "parecer" más culto y refinado, pero en realidad seguía siendo rápido y amenazante. Ese redescubrimiento me hizo sonreír.

—Bueno, es una profesión muy respetable —defendió Adán acercándose a mí y mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Nos encargamos de la elaboración de etnografías, estudios profundos sobre el comportamiento humano.

—Es decir, a ver si lo entiendo, ¿su aporte a la humanidad es puramente filantrópico?

—Claro que no, los antropólogos contribuyen a la humanidad de diversas maneras.

—Ajá, ¿me das un ejemplo?

—Los antropólogos aplicados han creado políticas públicas para absorber la inmigración y combatir el racismo. Los industriales llevan desarrollando los recursos humanos en las empresas desde los años treinta. Los culturales han logrado que muchas culturas hayan encontrado su lugar en la globalización sin ser destruidas. Los de género han sido fundamentales para poner en práctica políticas de prevención de violencia de género en comunidades locales. Y los-

—Bravo, me has clarificado muchísimo el panorama —lo cortó en seco—. ¿Y en qué rama de la antropología vas a desarrollar tus capacidades, muchachito?

—Antropología Social —hubo un par de segundos de pausa, en los que yo no sabía qué decir, pero Levi se encargó de seguir al mando de la conversación.

—¿Conoces el chiste ese de que van varios profesionales a bordo de un avión y deben aligerar peso o se estrella, entonces todos se ponen a explicar la importancia de sus profesiones para ser salvados, pero al final arrojan al antropólogo?

Adán abrió su boca, con una mueca de consternación e indignación, pero entonces Levi comenzó a reír con ganas y yo lo seguí.

—¿Eren?

—Lo siento, Levi solo te está haciendo una broma Ady, no existe tal chiste —traté de explicarle.

Entonces se relajó y sorío también –tal vez forzándose un poco-, sin embargo miró de reojo a mi amigo.

—Ah, qué bonito, esto de salir con jovencitos y tener que explicarles cada pequeño sarcasmo, creo que lo extraño.

—¿Eh? —pregunté intrigado y Levi me guiñó un ojo.

—No eres el único asaltando cunas aquí, Jaeger.

—Dis-disculpe —habló Adán, un poco más serio esta vez—. Tengo 23 años, soy un adulto.

—Oh, no lo decía por tu edad, querido, simplemente hice referencia a la diferencia que tienes con Eren, ya sabes diferencias culturales, de vida, en fin, más de 12 años no es poca cosa, ¿te ofendí? Te pido disculpas, no fue mi intención, pero ¿sabes?, mi naturaleza es ser mordaz, como la mamba negra, no doy explicaciones si aplico un poco de veneno aquí o allá. Así que, sólo ignora cualquier comentario que te desagrade y ya.

—Eren, es tarde, ¿podemos irnos?

—Si estás cansado puedo llamarte un taxi, la verdad es que acabo de encontrarme con Levi y quería ponerme más al corriente.

El muchacho lo miró con molestia y se retiró saludando educadamente.

—Te esperaré en el departamento —avisó.

—Que cruel, Eren. Tu niño está enojado —me dijo Levi sonriendo malvadamente, una vez que Adán estuvo lejos.

—¿Cruel? Tú comenzaste con eso de tirarlo de un avión. Estará bien, y si no le haré galletas de nuez, eso funcionaba contigo.

—Ah la juventud, éramos tan pobres que nos conformábamos con cualquier cosa.

Un mozo del evento se acercó y tomamos nuevas copas de vino mientras recordábamos los viejos tiempos. Levi me comentaba sobre los trabajos importantes de los últimos años, y yo le hacía muchas preguntas al respecto. Así me enteré que se recibió con honores, que comenzó a trabajar para una empresa grande, y que eso le permitió mudarse a Europa y aprender muchas nuevas técnicas, especializaciones y másters. Estaba impresionado, porque si bien a mí también me había ido genial, él me superaba con creces. Bueno era de esperarse, al fin se había convertido en un hombre con muchas ambiciones, y en cierta manera me sentía orgulloso de haberlo visto alcanzar su objetivo profesional y económico.

Cuando notamos que ya hacían el cierre del evento lo invité a caminar por unos paseos muy bonitos frente a mi edificio. Aceptó rápidamente, creo que se sentía igual que yo, no quería que la noche terminara.

Subimos a mi Audi y Levi ya me regañó por elegir un modelo tan complicado de mantener y que se deterioraba rápido, parecía que sabía bastante sobre autos. Dejamos el carro en el estacionamiento y nos fuimos a caminar, compramos unas latas de cerveza en un 24 horas. No hacía frío casi, ya era finales de la primavera. Había poca gente, y el paseo era adornado por románticos faroles cubiertos de enredaderas de flores amarillas y rosas.

Íbamos tomando, mientras nos reíamos a más no poder.

—¿Te acuerdas de Destructor?

—Ah, el perro de Don Toribio, era un engendro de Satán, aún tengo sus colmillos marcados en mis pantorillas de esa vez que me jaloneó —recordó Levi.

—Bueno, te voy a confesar porque no volvió a atacarnos. Le saqué un billete a mi madre, y fui a la verdulería de Doña Maria, le pedí que me diera los ajíes más picosos de todos, los licué con un poco de hígado y rellené un pan. No sé cuánto le puse, era muchísimo, con decirte que se me saltaban las lágrimas cuando lo preparaba, es algo —Levi se torcía de la risa.

—Eres un hijo de puta, ¿mataste al pobre perro?

—No, no lo maté, aunque si lo ví revolcarse y aullar como poseído, creo que lo llevaron a una veterinaria, luego yo pregunté por el perro, pero el señor Toribio me dijo que lo había regalado.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

—No sé, era un secreto, pensé que te enojarías conmigo.

—Me estoy enojando ahora, cabrón, pobre animal.

—Yo no quería que le pasara algo grave, solo que escarmentara.

La hora se nos fue y no supe en qué momento ya llevábamos más de dos pacs de cerveza y un par de botellitas de licores. Por algún motivo me pareció bueno que fuéramos a tomar un café a mi departamento. Claro que me había olvidado por completo de Adán, que nos abrió la puerta completamente enojado.

—Hola, Adrián —saludó Levi con una alegría poco habitual y las mejillas un poco encendidas.

—Es Adán —lo corrigió con poco tacto.

—Ah, claro, claro —se quitó su saco y se lo puso en las manos—. No lo olvidaré, ahora, eh… querido, ¿podrías prepararme una tacita de café? Gracias, cariño —y se metió como dueño de casa hasta el living.

Yo me venía riendo por detrás hasta que mi -todavía- novio me tomó con rudeza del brazo.

—¿Estás borracho, Eren?

—¿Qué comes, que adivinas, Ady? —respondí también con simpatía—. Ya sabes cómo me gusta a mí —y fui por detrás de mi amigo.

Acomodados en los sillones de mi amplio living, seguimos parloteando animadamente, descostillándonos de risa.

Bebimos el café batido que nos hizo el joven, y luego lo invité con un vino de esos de reserva de mi bodega privada.

—Ow, Adolfo no está tomando nada —largó Levi mirando a Ady que estaba serio y de brazos cruzados. Se levantó y se fue furioso a la habitación—. Ups, parece que se ofendió por algo —espetó antes de bajarse media copa y acercarse para brindar conmigo—. Brindo por no tener que bañarme más con jarros de latón.

—¡Salud!

Cuando el sol entraba alto por el enorme ventanal del living y con Levi nos tropezábamos entre nosotros para correr la cortina y taparlo, Adrián volvió a aparecer.

—Bueno, ¿te piensas quedar todo el día? —le habló a Levi con agresividad—. Digo, así te voy preparando una cama.

—No, no, no te molestes, Ariel, si los tres podemos caber perfectamente si nos ponemos de costado ¿o no, Eren? —se acercó a mi novio hablándole muy cerca de los labios y con mirada desafiante—. Antes, teníamos un colchón tan pequeño, que sólo nos permitía dormir completamente pegados, pero nuestros cuerpos eran naturalmente compatibles, así que pronto nos acostumbramos a hacerlo muy seguido. Así que, ¿qué dices, Aldo? ¿Mmm? ¿Tú vas al medio, o voy yo?

—Está bromeando, está bromeando —dije notando cómo los ojos de Adán se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración—. No creas en todo lo que dice —hablé mientras tomaba a Levi de los hombros y lo tiraba hacia atrás.

—Claro, solo estoy bromeando, Apolo, no te preocupes, ya me llamo un taxi, tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que pelear con… antropólogos. Ah cierto, no lo eres aún, suerte con eso, chiquillo. Eren, nos escribimos. Tengo un vino que es una exquisitez, sé que te encantará.

—Claro, no te olvides del email con los links, quiero presentarles tu trabajo a mis socios —le respondí poniéndome más serio, aunque estaba algo mareado por tanto alcohol y lo acompañé a la puerta, mientras se colocaba su saco, lo regañé sutilmente—. No era necesaria tanta acidez.

—¿Sabes? No creo que le hayan dolido tanto mis palabras, sino más bien tu falta de apoyo —me quedé mudo ante esto, Levi se acercó y me dejó un beso muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, y luego agregó por lo bajo—. Puedes seguir en el Paraíso con tu Adán, o venir al infierno conmigo. Ya tú sabrás, hasta pronto.

Cuando entré en el apartamento y lo vi sentado en un rincón, como si fuera un perro que acaba de cagar en la alfombra, supe que no era bueno que ambos estuviéramos sufriendo por algo que no tenía futuro.

Pasaron un par de meses, tuvimos varias reuniones con mis socios, y lo cierto fue que llegamos a un acuerdo para trabajar con Levi. No me había equivocado, más bien todo lo contrario, no solo respondió satisfactoriamente a todas las premisas que habíamos establecido, sino que además le dio un valor agregado a su trabajo, mostrando conceptos e ideas que renovaron completamente los planes originales. Y cuando las supervisiones de la alcaldía se hicieron presentes se quedaron completamente asombrados, conmovidos y a gusto con todos los detalles que pudieron apreciar.

—Toma —dije colocando un vaso de té y algunas galletas en el costado de la mesa de dibujo, donde Levi trabajaba arduamente con su tableta y algunos planos—. Ni siquiera almorzaste, no descuides tu salud.

—Qué considerado, perro.

—Oye, me preocupas, y como me preocupas, te invito a cenar a casa. Estamos cerca del estudio, puedes bañarte, ya tienes una muda de ropa, mañana podemos retomar temprano.

—Eren, ya no tengo dieciocho, no me comprarás con comida.

—Entiendo, supongo que me tendré que terminar yo solo la fantástica paella que había encargado del restaurante "Paco´s".

—Bueno, tampoco es cuestión de desperdiciar la comida. Haré un gran sacrificio, quiero que lo sepas —me reí abiertamente y asentí mientras comenzaba a guardar mis efectos personales.

A pedido de Levi dejamos el auto y fuimos caminando, eran doce cuadras después de todo, y charlando amenamente se nos hizo más que corto.

Lo que sí fue una sorpresa es que las luces del edificio estaban apagadas, uno de los porteros nos recibió en la entrada, nos informó que hubo un cortocircuito y que lo estaban solucionando, que tuviéramos paciencia, que probablemente en unas dos o tres horas ya volvería la luz.

—Vaya, suerte, ¿comemos afuera?

—Claro que no, la paella se arruinará para mañana, andando.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, estábamos en forma, pero de todas maneras llegamos un poco acalorados. Reímos estúpidamente porque no podía embocar a la llave en las penumbras, y al fin pudimos ingresar. Levi abrió la mampara del balcón para que la brisa fresca ingresara.

Saqué la paella de la heladera y con ayuda del celular prendí el horno para calentarla un poco luego de pasarla a un recipiente de cobre. Levi parecía un gato, encontró el sacacorchos y tomó una de mis preciadas botellas, la destapó y tomó directamente del pico.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —me dijo mientras me extendía la misma, lo acepté gustoso.

Cuando la paella estuvo suficientemente caliente la saqué del horno, fui a llamar a Levi, estaba apoyado en el barandal y su cabello era movido por la brisa nocturna. Me acerqué y lo abracé desde atrás tomándolo por sorpresa, me codeó sin mucha fuerza.

—Idiota.

—Levi, te extrañé mucho.

—¿Sí? ¿Podrías haberme buscado, no? O haber dicho adónde ibas al menos, solo desapareciste. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que no querías saber nada de tu pobre infancia.

—¡No, no fue así! —le recriminé y entonces se giró para mirarme con algo de tristeza.

—¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste, por qué no me escribiste, por qué… por qué me olvidaste?

—Jamás, yo nunca te olvidé, Levi, pero yo… —tragué y bajé la cabeza—. Yo estaba profundamente enamorado de ti, nunca te lo dije, tenía miedo de perderte, aunque igualmente lo hice. Pero yo, fui egoísta, no quería verte amar a otra persona. Ya dolía bastante que te gustara Mikasa.

Sentí su puño en mi estómago y me doblé un poco soltando todo el aire con dolor.

—¡IDIOTA! Mira que siempre supe que eras bastante tonto y bestia, pero te pasas compadre, ¡TE PASAS! Eren, follábamos sin protección, vivíamos pegados como culo y calzón, nos matábamos a besos, e incluso me puse celoso ese maldito día que se te ocurrió besar a Mikasa frente a mis narices ¿Qué pedo, Eren? ¿Tienes parálisis mental o qué?

Todos los recuerdos se agolparon frente a mis ojos y yo estaba en shock, no podía asimilarlo.

—¿Qué? Entonces… Entonces lo de Mikasa… ¿ella no te gustaba?

—Bueno, al principio sí, me gustaban las tetas, pero eventualmente los penes me daban más placer, bueno tú pene para ser más específico, así que para mí era un caso perdido. Sabía que no te interesaba, pero ante cualquier duda preferí asegurarme e invitarla primero al baile. Pero bueno, tú la besaste y eso fue una maldita estaca en el alma, cabrón.

—Yo, yo, lo hi-hice porque estaba celoso de ustedes, no quería que la besaras, entonces pensé… yo…

—Ya, qué más da, pasó demasiado tiempo, travesuras de niño. Vamos adentro que hace frío.

—¡TE AMO, LEVI!—medio le grité un poco exaltado y él abrió grande sus ojos—. No perderé otra oportunidad, puedes enojarte, patearme, escupirme o simplemente irte, pero esta vez te diré la verdad a costa de cualquier consecuencia. Te amo, creo que nunca pude dejar de hacerlo. Tengo, tengo este apartamento lujoso, tengo una casa enorme en Stoghess, tengo autos, un baño con agua caliente corriente, tengo tanto, pero nunca, nunca volví a sentir la misma felicidad que sentía cuando entrabas por mi ventana y me buscabas para pasar el tiempo —de pronto me emocioné de una manera que hasta yo mismo me asusté—. Daría todo esto por volver a ese tiempo y poder confesarte lo que de verdad sentía.

Levi suspiró, sonrió y luego me miró con seriedad.

—Siempre eres tan dramático, perro —se acercó y quitó un par de lágrimas que ni yo mismo me había percatado que habían salido—. No hace falta irte a ningún lado, estoy aquí, ¿o no? Y no me hagas decirte cursiladas, porque ya bastante te humillaste tú por cuenta de los dos.

Lo abracé con fuerza, completamente feliz como en mucho tiempo no me sucedía.

Al fin nuestros labios se buscaron y nos besamos de una manera feroz. Tantas bocas antes, para terminar en la primera, en la única que colmaba mis ansias.

—Oi, dame mi paella o no dejaré que me toques —soltó separándose de mí y entrando al departamento.

Me reí ante su planteo, un Levi con hambre era el auténtico Levi. Luego de cenar, nos bañamos en la oscuridad, tenía calefón, así que el agua salía caliente de todas formas. No secamos mutuamente y nos fuimos a mi habitación.

Nos contemplamos bajo la luz de la ciudad que entraba por la ventana. El cuerpo de Levi había cambiado bastante. Tenía unos hermosos y definidos músculos, estaba un poco más bronceado, producto de sus vacaciones en playas, seguramente, con ese corte militar que me permitía acceder a su nuca en todo su esplendor. Lo tiré contra el colchón y me tomé mi tiempo para besar y probar su piel aún tibia y húmeda del reciente baño.

Había más vello en sus piernas, pero cada nuevo descubrimiento me emocionaba aún más. Lo acaricié con cuidado, despertando sus terminales nerviosas, apretando con mis dedos, escalando por su piel de mármol blanco. Su voz más ronca, más abierto a dejar salir sus gemidos, cosa que antes le avergonzaba.

Recogí algunas gotas de agua que descansaban sobre su pene ya semi erecto, y lo metí en mi boca succionando con fuerza, como recordaba que a él le gustaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Eren! —amaba escuchar mi nombre en sus labios con esa musicalidad tan erótica.

Observé dos finas cicatrices sobre uno de sus muslos, repasé esas marcas con mi dedos, de pronto sentí una urgencia que me nacía desde lo más profundo de las entrañas, necesitaba saber, necesita hacer desaparecer esos 15 años que nos habían separado. Necesitaba llenar, necesitaba zanjar ese abismo, nunca más volvería a permitir que algo nos dividiera.

Me incorporé y lo besé con ganas, mis manos acariciando con rudeza, refregándome contra su cuerpo tonificado y hermoso. Lo giré y ataqué su espalda, mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando, podía notar a su piel erizándose ante algunos toques de mi parte. Era como recorrer un camino familiar, pero con nuevos atajos y recovecos, lunares, marcas, tatuajes, todo nuevo y conocido a la vez. Me concentré en sus hoyuelos de Apolo, justo arriba de sus nalgas, esa atención fue bien recibida, porque sacudió la cadera mientras soltaba un gemido en un agudo más alto.

Pero aunque yo era un adulto que podía concentrarse satisfactoriamente y que no se arrebataba de inmediato, no estaba para dar tantos preámbulos al tema, por lo que descendí y me hundí entre sus nalgas redondas y firmes. Abrí con mis manos y me encargué de lamer, lubricando todo adecuadamente. Sentí a Levi temblando ligeramente debajo de mí. Lamí mis dedos y comencé a hacerme lugar en su interior caliente.

Estaba tan exaltado, como si estuviera por ganar una copa mundial. Normalmente disfrutaba mucho del sexo, pero hacerlo con Levi estaba en otro nivel, era el nirvana del placer. Escupí en su agujero y seguí masajeando con mis dedos, contrayéndolos en su interior y haciéndolo gruñir de gusto. Subí un poco sus caderas y desde esa posición me dediqué a chupar sus testículos, alternando entre lamidas y succiones suaves, mientras mis dedos no dejaban de abrirse paso.

Era una delicia escucharlo resoplar y deshacerse en jadeos de esa manera. Me sorprendió ver su flexibilidad, aunque siempre la había tenido, cuando chupó sus dedos y coló dos de los suyos junto a los míos para ayudarme en la tarea de expandirlo adecuadamente. Me gustó notar que no era el único urgido en esa habitación.

Me estiré para tomar un preservativo y Levi aprovechó para salir de mi alcance.

—Deja que yo me encargue —explicó tomando el sobre y esta vez yo quedé sobre el colchón, completamente entregado.

Lamió suave sobre mi falo, mientras yo acariciaba sus hebras negras. Metió el preservativo en su boca y hábilmente lo desenrolló sobre mi carme inflamada.

—Quisiera mamártela adecuadamente, pero ahora hay asuntos más importantes —soltó con esa mirada de matón tan característica suya—. Quiero tenerte adentro mío lo antes posible.

—No me opongo —respondí satisfecho, sintiendo su peso sobre mis caderas—. Eres hermoso.

—No te pongas cursi ahora, muéstrame al Eren que yo conozco.

Me sedujo con sus palabras, con sus ojos, con la mueca de su boca, con su cuerpo, con todo su ser.

Descendió despacio, fundiéndonos lentamente, jadeando y resoplando con esfuerzo, lo atenacé de las caderas y comencé a empujar por mis propios medios. Fue revelador ver la manera en que su torso se tensaba y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Le tuve piedad por ser el reencuentro.

Una vez acostumbrado, volvió a tomar el control, cómo esa vez en la cabaña, movió su cadera en círculos sincronizados con movimientos de mete y saca, brindándome un placer indescriptible. Ambos habíamos madurado, nos habíamos perfeccionado con el tiempo y ahora el fruto de nuestras experiencias nos había enriquecido.

Pronto rebotaba sobre mí, nuestra manos unidas, descendió para buscar mi boca y lo abracé por la cintura para hacerlo más intenso. Justo ahí noté que alcancé ese punto delirante que lo hizo boquear por un buen rato.

Qué cosa extraña el amor que encuentra el propio gozo en simplemente observar el disfrute del otro. La estaba pasando bien, pero ver como Levi lo saboreaba, era un premio doble. Rodamos al costado, y esta vez fue mi turno de mostrarle mis nuevas conquistas en el plano del sexo.

Mordí, degusté, apreté, magreé todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, y recibí lo mismo de su parte.

Nuestros cuerpos brillaban bajo la tenue luz artificial del exterior, era volver un sueño realidad. A punto de acabar nos besamos largamente, mientras sentía su esencia mojando nuestros vientres. Pronto lo seguí yo, sin poder aguantar demasiado.

Salí despacio y deseché el preservativo, y aunque sabía que aún le quedaba mucha vida a la noche, lo abracé contra mi pecho, nuestros cuerpos aún calientes.

Y me dí cuenta que eso era todo lo que necesitaba -¿o siempre lo supe?- en el preciso instante en que volví a tenerlo entre mis brazos…

.

By Luna de Acero… desplegando todo el amor posible…


End file.
